


Dear John

by mozesandme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, medivalstuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear John, </p><p>As you read this, I'm already gone. Not by will but by force, obviously. They will deny stealing my body away from you, but I will always be with you in spirit. Please do not mourn, for we will meet again in the afterlife. I will await for your arrival, my prince...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is my knight in shining armor?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is totally cliche but it was a cute idea I couldn't resist at least making a chapter or two of this idea. Please enjoy lovelies~!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I re-wrote the first chapter to add a little more detail and kinda make it more interesting??? I honestly like this better than the first version seeing as it was short and not so in depth. Hope you really enjoy this lovelies and don't be afraid to comment feedback!! I'd really like to know what you guys think ya know? Have an amazing day beautiful~ <3

**_Dear John,_ **

**_As you read this, I'm already gone. Not by will but by force, obviously. They will deny stealing my body away from you, but I will always be with you in spirit. Please do not mourn, for we will meet again in the afterlife. I will await for your arrival, my prince..._ **

His hands are shaking as the small parchment paper falls from his loose grip. Emptiness and shock is all that fills him, a mix of anger and devastation washing over him and sucking him into the abyss, commonly known as loss. His shoulders slump over for the first time in years, as he grips the silk nightgown that was draped over his surprisingly tan skin, turning it tightly in his white-knuckled grip. His chest, hurt, and honestly as he closed his eyes, he thought this breath would surely be his last. Oh how the young prince ached for it to be.

Taking a sharp breath, he neatly folded up the piece of paper, not daring to look at it for fear of that sharp pain growing worse in the poor raven's chest. His hands shook as he backed up into his king sized bed. His legs seemed all eager to give out from under him as his body fell back onto the feather stuffed bed, his eyes catching a blurry vision of the many colorful cotton sheets draped over the top of his large bed, a convenient canopy for utmost privacy.

Yet the sheets aren't really what mattered most to the raven as one tear broke free, sliding down the side of his face and soaking into the fabrics he currently laid upon. One tear was all it took for the rest to let the other tears come washing out over his face, wave after wave, his breaths coming out short, and full of hiccups. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and as he was grasping for air he could feel his whole body shake. He did try his overall best to keep quiet, yet he whined and cried aloud like a dying animal. He was dying, he was sure of it, cause he had honestly never felt this much pain. His lover couldn't be gone.....

He had just held him close the night before, kissed him god knows how many times, and traced his scared shoulder blades, making sure to pepper the scars with soft, adoring, kisses. He took in a sharp shaky breath as he tried his best to recover, but how could one do that so quickly when you felt as if your insides were ripping apart? His lover's laugh was still fresh in his mind, and oh god that wide-toothed grin of his and those rare crimson eyes. He couldn't bare it. Soon enough the poor prince had cried himself dry, and just lay there still and sniffling every so oft, staring out at nothing in particular, completely at a loss for anything but overwhelming grief.

It was all his fault. If he had just listened to the blond. He kept saying they needed to run away, leave this damned castle and it's confinements. Being a prince, he denied the crimson-eyed knight, people would talk, and if they were caught they would be hung quicker than they could say goodbye to one another. But who knew the prince would end up not ever saying goodbye, not getting that one last kiss. God knows even that last kiss would've left him wanting more. He shuddered, a sudden cold chill over coming him as he wiped at his damp cheeks.

"John!" Came a sharp voice. A familiar voice. The raven didn't budge one bit, laying like a corpse as each breath he took shook with sorrow. A worried face appeared above him from his left, the servant's eyebrows drawn with worry, and her white long hair in two long french braids, a few stray strands here and there. John took a deep breath and slowly turned his head slightly, deaden blue eyes meeting a comforting violet.

"He's gone." He managed to whisper out, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He could feel the tears starting to well up again, his throat dry as bone. It took a moment for the servant to realize exactly who the raven meant, but once she did, her eyes widened with horror.

"Oh god no..." She murmured. John could only nod ever so slightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Rose....I don't think....I c-can go on without h-him." His words were short and sputtered through clenched teeth, obviously fighting off the urge to cry and wail once more. Silence followed and the raven was worried she had left him when he felt the mattress beneath him shift, her slender arms wrapping around him and pulling him to herself.

"Don't you dare say that..." Her voice was fierce, but he could hear the way it slightly shook, as she herself held back the same sorrow that had enveloped the young prince. "I....I know you're hurting, I understand." She murmured. Rose was right, she knew the loss all to well, and just those words made the raven crumble once again, but that in itself would continue for many years to come.

 

* * *

 

 

The distant sound of birds chirping filled the crisp air, sunlight breaking through the clouds that tried to constrain it from the world, dotting the earth. The grass was covered with morning dew, and it was as silent, few people were around and it was silent, only the sound of nature and the large shadows of the trees that tried to reach to the heavens. Taking in a deep breath and reveling in the silence as well as the fresh smell of the earth, the raven paused taking in the nice hues the sun casted as it continued its climb into the sky. He wanted to take everything in, it wasn't often his father allowed him to walk outside of the palace walls. He was so lost in thought and awe at the nature around himself that he hadn't realized his eyes had drifted shut until someone gripped his shoulder, giving him a slight nudge.

"John, stop daydreaming, and what have I said about stopping right in front of the road?" The familiar voice made the raven smile, his eyes still closed as he chuckled.

"Yeah sorry." He muttered. The voice responded with an offended scoff.

"Mhm, sure you are." The hand was gone as soon as it was there, causing John to frown and peek out one eye at the blond who stood right by his side. It wasn't long before the blond glanced over, catching a glimpse of the vibrant blue of the prince's iris as he quickly shut his eye, trying to be sneaky, but it was too late. The blond chuckled ever so softly.

"John, come on, thought you said you had something actually amazing you wanted to show me." He sighed, his voice dripping with amusement. Finally opening his eyes he grinned.

"As soon as you give me a kiss." He suggested, wriggling an eyebrow at the other. The male's eyes widened and he sighed, his features going stoic once more. Ugh, how John hated that, if he could he'd have the male smiling all the time. Oh man....how he loved his smile.

"Dave." John finally tried again, blue eyes meeting a deep crimson. Dave paused for a second, his emotional barrier looking as if was about to break once more.

_Please....Please....._

"We need to get going, my majesty." There it was, the wall restored, and even thicker than before. The prince couldn't blame him, even if there weren't many people around, it sure would've drawn attention. Feeling his stomach drop he nodded slightly, stuck in place like a statue, still hoping.... Dave sighed and started off down the dirt path, one hand placed over the hilt of the sword he kept at his side constantly.

"Hey!" John called, causing the crimson-eyed miracle to stop in his tracks, raising a eyebrow at the raven as he frowned ever so slightly.

"What is it now?" He huffed, to which John replied with a soft chuckle.

"You're going the wrong way, you know that right?" He teased, grinning from ear to ear as the other rolled his eyes exasperated already with the prince.

"Yeah yeah, I knew that." He grumbled, starting towards the snickering raven.

 

* * *

 

 

John hadn't realized he had nodded off, having tired himself out from all the crying. As soon as his eyes slowly blinked into focus and he saw Rose passed out nearby, the dream was nothing but a bitter taste in the prince's mouth. The ache was still present, having anchored each of it's claws into his heart, not letting go any time soon. Rubbing his puffy and swollen eyes he sat up, glancing around the large room. As far as he could tell the sun was still shining, the birds were still chirping. It was like the world didn't know yet of the miracle it had lost. That miracle was Dave Strider. God, John knew it was going to end bad the first time he met the stoic blond. After his mother's assassination, his father became paranoid of everyone and everything, except a select few. One being his old childhood friend, a noble out west who offered his son as a bodyguard for the King's son. He was stoic, emotionless, and was a man of very few words. It took a long while to coax him just into simple conversations, and even longer to break his barriers down. John shook his head, snorting. Maybe he should've never coaxed him out, maybe he should've just let him be, at least he'd still be alive...

"John?" Rose's voice snapped the raven out of his own thoughts and right back into the cold reality. He turned his head slightly, glancing down at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I think I know what you really need right now." She hummed, sitting up and joining the prince who soon stood with a disapproving shake of his head.

"I really don't think much can help right now except for time." He grunted, waving her off, stubborn just like his own father. Rose let out an annoyed tsk and stood as well, grabbing the raven by his forearm.

"Trust me, you need this." She stated matter-of-factly. Man her grip was pretty strong, and before John could detest her, she already had him out the door and into one of the many halls that resided in the large castle. Too tired to fight any further with the blonde, he followed her lead to where the servants quarters were located and out the courtyards and down a painfully familiar dirt path.

_Great...._

By the time he finally realized where she was dragging him off to, it was too late. The sound of rushing water, bird songs, and rustling of the leaves broke the silence, and soon enough they were there, where John had finally gotten his kiss. The small rocky path that jutted off from the main dirt road led into the thick forest that practically took over the country side. The small rocky path gradually widened after a little ways, and opened into a nice clearing, cattails and dandelions contrasting the vibrant green grass, and nearby a small creek roared as loud as a river would itself. This was Dave's favorite place to come, whenever he was worried, sad, or just wanting to think. John gave a sad smile, eyes grazing over the beautiful terrain, memories flooding over him, almost drowning him in mixed emotions. He slowly walked around the clearing, tracing his hand over their names they had carved into a nearby tree, tons of tiny carvings left by Dave on every trunk. Sometimes they would be big carvings, others miniature in comparison, but they were all beautiful to the raven. Maybe Rose was right. He did need this. But more than this, he needed his knight in shining armor.... He needed Dave.


	2. A conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates will be slow cause I'm in LA for a whole week and school is gonna be crazy soon so my apologies lovelies~ 
> 
> P.S. - sorry it's so short!!!! ;n;

He wasn't stupid.  
Nor dumb.

He just never spoke, but of course no one read him like his brother had. He wasn't sure where he was at, what he was up to but either way, ten years after his disappearance he was here. Here where his journey ended once and for all. Here where the reality of war was pressing hard times upon the once prosperous city. After their father's death, the sun-kissed male abandoned the land that was now left in his name to a close friend of his who promised to care for all that resided in the large portion of land, yet most must have been called in, training for the horror of war that was approaching fast. All he needed to do was locate his brother and get the hell out of there. Dragging his feet he made his way slowly down the dirt covered path that led into the bustling city and straight towards the large castle that stood high in the background. The giant seemed to cast an eerie feeling in the blond as he glanced around, worn and weary faces rushing back and forth. The ominous male pulled the hood to his leather cloak lower, not wanting any unwanted attention from the villagers nor the king's soldiers who loitered around in small groups, chattering about God knows what. He trudged onward essentially ignoring the group of soldiers and turning his attention back to the kingdom that stood like a withered tree in the far distance.   
That's where he'd get his answers. A while back, his brother was given as a sort of gift to the king so he could protect his son, who was now king. He had been for a while, yet surprisingly the blond never spotted him at the feasts and festivals, which was very intriguing.  
Where was he all the time? Who was he? He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and questions that he had yet to notice the few strange figures following him, eyes finally taking notice of his presence as he passed by, that is until someone grabbed him roughly from behind. 

"He-" The sentence was cut short as he instinctively rounded on the aggresor, swinging a fist that met diligently with the jaw of his assailant.   
His hood had fallen exposing his features as his golden colored eyes took in the group of soldiers who tensed as they suddenly rushed him.   
Now the blond was an exceptional fighter, but seven highly trained men at once? Let's be real, even he knew his only chance was to make a run for it, but fate had different plans.   
The first two soldiers met him with their fists, knocking him onto his ass as he tried to recapture the breath that had escaped his lungs and refused to come back. Scrambling to fight them off long enough to escape he came to a frightening realization that this wouldn't happen, no.   
The other three soldiers held their iron and silver clad swords at the ready to slit his throat while the leader, who subsequently the orange eyed male had punched entangled his fingers into his blond locks, pulling hard as he started to drag him along the dirt road.  
Going limp he gave up, hoping they would relax even the tiniest bit, but to no avail, they didn't, in fact they became even more alert than before. 

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but assault of an officer is death." The soldier snapped, yanking hard on his hair before letting go and spitting on the blond who only just remained silent. 

He wasn't gonna see his brother again, cause honestly a miracle had to happen at this point to stop these guys from beating him to death, and as he glanced about the small audience that had built up from the commotion, he saw no sympathy.   
Wheezing slightly as another punah was delivered to his face he spit out a mouth full of blood, shoulders sagging. 

Shit. 

"I think the cat's got his tongue!" One accused, another hit caused the blond to groan in pain as he slumped overy on the ground, his mindustry trying to come up with an escape plan, but only to be overloaded with pain. Gravel dug into the side of his face as the leader of the group pressed the sole of his boot hard against the males face, causing the gravel to dig and cut.   
The pressure only slowly increased as the others laughed, sneering insult after insult at the wounded male. This was it, this would be his last breath, his last view of the sole of some snotty soldier's boot....  
God he didn't wanna go like this, he wanted to see his older brother at least one last time....

"Boys! What the hell do you all think you're soing?!" Came a loud holler, the pressure suddenly releasing as the aggressor backed away quickly, caught in his horrid act. 

"Nothing sir, just teaching this bum a lesson." The leader replied fast. The familiar crunch of footsteps approached fast, faster than the blond anticipatef as he rolled over on his back with a relieved groan, his face aching as the small bits of gravel rolled off the Ridge of his jawline and cheekbone.  
That was sure as hell a close one. His eyes met with a burning blue irises, causing him to blink in surprise as he took in the royal silk purple fabrics that adorned a tall slender raven, his hair a mess and the hint of stubble on his chin.  
Was this him?   
The king?   
Yet why was he stopping anything?   
He knew not who the blond was. 

"He's not a bum you damned fool!" The male hollered, the crowd of villagers scattering quickly like frightened mice. 

"Then who is he your majesty?" The addressed soldier asked wearily, his voice low and eyes cast to the ground. The king huffed, kneeling down towards the blond d who still lay recovering on the ground. 

"He's a noble idiot, now go fetch Rose, she should be in the kitchen, she'll know how to help fix him up thanks to you fools." He snarled, to which the men scrambled probably happy that they escaped with only few scathing words. 

"Sir, what's your name?" The raven asked gently, grabbing a piece of his silk cloth in his hands as he lightly dabbed at the male's lower split lip. Surprised at the sudden change of tone in his words the blond watched him closely before speaking for the first time since he arrived in that town. 

"Dirk......Dirk Strider...."


End file.
